vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer (Ereshkigal)
Summary Lancer is a Lancer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders, first appearing in the Babylonia singularity as both a foe and an ally. Lancer's True Name is Ereshkigal, the Babylonian goddess of the Underworld in Sumerian myth and the sister of Ishtar, who she also shares the same status as a pseudo servant due in part of sharing the same body that her sister is summoned into, Rin Tohsaka. Having carried out her duties of administering the underworld since birth as it’s ruler, she was a goddess that once lived in the Age of the Gods, only to disappear along with it without ever knowing of the world above her domain, or of that of freedom. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Kur Kigal Irkalla Name: Lancer, Ereshikigal Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old, 17 years old in Rin’s body Classification: Divine Spirit, Pseudo-Servant, Lancer-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Expert Spear Wielder, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can use her spear to imprison souls. Can also consume souls to replenish her magical energy), Telekinesis, Reality Warping through her Authority (Allows for Conceptual Manipulation, Necromancy, Summoning, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and other abilities), Power Absorption (Can take Authorities from other Gods), Flight, Preparation, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Acausality (Type 1), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Age Manipulation (Like her sister and as a Goddess, her Divine Core prevents her from suffering mental interference or unwilling changes to her own body), Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation (Able to resist Authority due to having Authority of her own) Attack Potency: Island level (Possess A-rank strength, putting her above her sister and making her comparable to Berserker and Saber at her peak). Large Island level with Kur Kigal Irkalla (Its firepower is comparable to, if weaker than, An Gal Tā Kigal Shē) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with other Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest athletes) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Very high. Range: Melee range with spear, higher with abilities Standard Equipment: Her spear, the blazing soul of Meslamtea. Intelligence: Having been in charge of administering and managing the underworld during the age of the Gods due to having the knowledge to do such task since birth, Ereshkigal is a responsible and diligent goddess as well as a capable servant. Whereas Ishtar was known for her reckless and destructive rebukes and actions, including having made Gilgamesh her sworn enemy out of the sheer fact he rejected her, Ereshkigal is a level-headed and reasonable figure of her status if gloomy due to having not gone beyond the world above in her time. As a Servant, she is capable enough to fight alongside other Divine Servants like her sister despite her powers having dropped while possessing a human container. Weaknesses: Ereshkigal cannot fight while in spirit form, and can only use her Authority in the Underworld. In addition, as a Servant, she cannot utilize this Authority without injuring and straining herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Authority: As a God, Ereshkigal possesses Authorities, special powers distinct from Code Casts, Noble Phantasms, and Skills in that while they achieve results based on some logical process or principle, an Authority realizes a result simply because the user has the right to do so. Authorities are powers on the level of world construction, and can be powers such as event shifting, time manipulation, causality manipulation, manipulation of concepts they embody, kingdom-building and other powers on that level. The Gods originally used their Authorities during the Age of Gods to shape the world, build kingdoms and advance civilization. But as time went, humanity advanced to the point that Authorities became unnecessary. When summoned as a Servant, Ereshkigal cannot utilize her Authorities without harming and straining herself, and her Authority is weaker outside the Underworld. Noble Phantasm Kur Kigal Irkalla: The Bellows of Kur that Tramples upon Ekur: The Noble Phantasm of the goddess of the Underworld. This is the same as her sister’s An Gal Tā Kigal Shē, but rather than being a “shot from the heavens to the great earth below”, it functions as the goddesses “punishment from the great below to the world above”. Though it may fall short to Ishtar’s in terms of firepower, the true nature and purpose of Kura Kigal Irkalla is to change up the battlefield to that of the Underworld. Ereshkigal does this by twirling her spear around rapidly while energy and lightning is gathered up before slamming it down to the ground and summoning a torrent of blue flames towards her enemies, where she then changes the surrounding area to that of her Underworld and proceeding to summon numerous pillars of red energy to destroy her enemies. Due to also having changed it to the underworld where her Authority as a goddess is the highest, Ereshkigal Protection of the Underworld skill will also become active, providing her and any allies fighting alongside her to be granted with a powerful blessing and likely also increase the effects of her Noble Phantasm. In this domain, the gods and the spirits of the dead cannot defy her authority, and she easily defeats the likes of Quetzalcoatl within the confines of Kur. Naamu Abzu Gugalanna: Ereshkigal surges mana into her spear, making grow larger than even her giant ghost avatar and glow blood red. She then stabs the spear into her foe, unleashing a massive explosion once the spear reaches its target. This Noble Phantasm is powerful enough to breach several layers of Lord Camelot, but it was not able to penetrate it completely. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. Although a full-blown Divine Spirit incarnated in human form, unlike her sister and other half, Ereshkigal's is of a much lower degree due to having been “drenched” in the gloomy essence of the very underworld she rules, which had lowered her resistance against magic significantly to that of a D-rank, making her only be able to defend against single-verse spells. * Territory Creation: A skill that qualifies as one’s ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Normally a class given to Caster’s, it is unusually bestowed upon to Ereshkigal despite being summoned into the Lancer-class. It is even ranked high at A+ and in her case, she can use this to freely call upon the seven gates of the Underworld, with the place she stands becoming the Underworld in which death easily conducts itself. Personal Skills * Goddess' Divine Core: The divinity of an existence designated as a perfect goddess at the moment they were born, granting Ereshkigal the effects of the Divinity skill, allowing her to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to its rank, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. It also grants her absoluteness of her body and mind, repelling mental interference, and prevents her body from growing any older or changing in shape due to caloric intake. Due to her status as Pseudo-Servant, it is only at B-rank. * Hidden Great Crown: A skill representing that of a crown of a goddess said to have been created from what she had taken from Ishtar. Of Heaven and Earth themselves, Ereshkigal’s use of this skill would allow her to create various graces that were bestowed upon unto her sister Ishtar, though the effects will end up more gloomy after its use. * Mana Burst (Cage): A skill granted to Ereshkigal for being a diligent and earnest, if pessimistic, goddess. When given any amount of free time she can get, Ereshkigal will store up her own mana in the form of cages to be used in battle. Although devastating when performed, like her sister, this requires a significant amount of preparation for the cages to recharge, but the mana spent will return to her after use. * Protection of the Underworld: A skill representing Ereshkigal’s Authority as ruler and pillar of the Underworld. So long as her rule does not come to an end, she herself is the Underworld, possessing the ability to control it and protecting her while she is within. In addition, this skill provides bonuses for her allies when in the underworld as well as change the effect of her Noble Phantasm. Gallery Ereshkigal FGO2.jpg|Ereshkigal's Second stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Ereshkigal FGO3.jpg|Ereshkigal's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Ereshkigal FGO4.png|Ereshkigal's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Concept Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Disease Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Possession Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Preparation Users